


Sweety Captivation: A TRIGGER Drama

by AwkwardPlatypus13



Series: Octobryuu 2020 Prompts [7]
Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Sweety Captivation, Angel Tenn, Gen, Incubus Gaku, Knight Ryuunosuke, Magic, Rescue, Swords
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:07:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27021757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwkwardPlatypus13/pseuds/AwkwardPlatypus13
Summary: After an incubus invades Princess Tsumugi's bedchamber and Prince Gaku disappears with it, Sir Ryuu pursues the incubus to an old cathedral. However, he encounters another unexpected being.
Relationships: Tsunashi Ryuunosuke & Yaotome Gaku
Series: Octobryuu 2020 Prompts [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953208
Kudos: 3





	Sweety Captivation: A TRIGGER Drama

**Author's Note:**

> Octobryuu Day 14: Sweety Captivation
> 
> Ever since the card set, I have wanted to make up a drama for TRIGGER to act in to go along with it.

It was nearing daybreak when a scream rattled through the stone walls of the castle, spurring the kingdom’s strongest magic-wielding knight into action. Sir Ryuunosuke, who humbly insisted everyone call him Ryuu, rolled onto his feet out from his bed, threw on his uniform jacket, and grabbed one of his two long swords from its place mounted on the wall. Running into the corridor, he spotted the frantic Princess Tsumugi, who was visiting from the neighboring kingdom to make a marriage agreement with Prince Gaku. Princess Tsumugi was clutching a torn bed sheet around her trembling frame. Spotting Ryuu, she staggered towards him, ready to faint. 

“Your Highness, what happened?!” Ryuu dropped his sword to one hand and dashed forward to catch her fall with his free arm.

“I-Incubus...i-in my...b-bedchamber! It left through the window after I screamed.”

“Incubus?!” Ryuu parroted with a wide stare. “L-Let’s get you to Prince Gaku, he can look out for you while I go hunt it down.

“H-He’s gone,” she admitted with embarrassment taking over her expression and voice as she regained her footing.

“Gone? How would you know? You were in your own bed—”

With a whimper she pulled her sheet tighter around her bare shoulders. “He...was visiting me. But one moment he was there next to me, then the next, there was this terrible figure pinning me down, a-and I screamed. Then he flew off.”

“It must have taken the prince with him,” Ryuu surmised as he gripped his sword tighter.

“Sir Ryuu, please, bring him back for me,” she pleaded, gripping his half-buttoned jacket as he looked down at her.

“I’ll do what I can, Highness! I’ll leave right away!”

After making sure the princess was being watched over by another knight, Sir Ryuu hurried out of the castle in what he could grab. Not wasting time to change into a more battle-ready outfit, Ryuu stayed in just his jacket and pants. He grabbed his second sword and strapped them both to his back, then hopped on his horse and galloped into the forest where the incubus was last seen flying towards. As he rode through while the sun gradually rose, he could spot broken branches on a path towards an abandoned cathedral. 

Once he approached the front of the dilapidated building, he hopped down off his horse and tied his steed to the nearest tree. Cautiously, he approached the destroyed double doors and entered the cathedral. It was dim, what little light filtering in illuminating dust that had been recently disturbed. Ahead of him, behind the altar in front of the pews, he could see the tops of a pair of large wings, almost resembling bat wings, of some creature crouching over. There was a low growling noise coming from the creature, deep enough that it resonated in Ryuu’s broad chest. Feeling greatly unsettled in its presence, Ryuu drew a sword as quietly as possible while he silently walked down the aisle. The creature was alerted anyways and stood upright with a growl. 

Ryuu tightened his grip on his sword and steeled his will. “You there! What have you done with our prince—?” The words were barely out of his mouth when the incubus turned to face him. Immediately Ryuu’s face paled as he stared at the creature. “Pr-Prince Gaku!? No, it-it can’t be!”

“Ryuu…” the incubus startled back slightly as well. “You shouldn’t see me like this!” Uselessly he tried to cover his long, sharp horns and drop his expansive wings. But there was no hiding it. The prince of their fair kingdom had turned into an incubus. 

As the truth sank in, Ryuu’s hold on his sword faltered as his face screwed up into an expression of injury and disgust. “How...How could this be? We practically grew up together, with me protecting you every step of the way!”

Gaku hung his head in shame. “I had made a deal with a magician, to make myself more capable of attracting Princess Tsumugi, but I...broke one of the rules, and when I woke up in the night beside her, I was… like this, a-and I couldn’t resist her, and—”

“No more!” Ryuu yelled out and picked up his sword again. “Y-You can’t be him! You’re just an evil incubus taking the form of the prince! Where is he? What have you done with him!”

“Nothing, Ryuu, it’s really me, you have to believe that!”

“Enough!” A fire lit in Ryuu’s eyes as he pointed his sword at the incubus before him. A circle of blue light lit around Ryuu’s feet as he summoned his magical energy. Thorny rose vines spawned through the flooring of the cathedral and crawled across the floor until they creeped up Gaku’s legs and began coiling around him and wrapping around his torso, effectively tying his arms behind his back.

“Ryuu, please, don’t do this! It really is me, I promise! I was coming back here to find the magician and make him reverse this! Wait, d-don’t leave!”

Once the vines fully had Gaku trapped, Ryuu ran off to investigate the side room of the cathedral in search for the real Prince Gaku. As soon as he opened the door, he was met with another shock. There was a young man tangled in chains with manacles on his wrists keeping him chained to the wall and ceiling. What was most notable, however, was this man’s large set of feathered wings haphazardly wrapped with white bandages. Ryuu was stunned with his mouth ajar as he stared at this angelic person.

“Please… Help me…” the man said, stepping forward as much as his long restraints would let him. He had an innocent, doe-eyed expression, yet his voice was clear, almost calm.

“A-Ah, of course! Who did this to you?” Ryuu entered the room while resheathing his sword and trying to investigate the chains and find the best way to free him.

“The magician who hides out here uses my feathers to create his magic chocolates. See how picked over my wings are? It’s no use trying to remove the chains with brute force,” he commented as Ryuu tugged at the chain in the wall. “He enchanted my chains before leaving. But I do know a way you can get me out.”

“What is it? I do need to hurry and find who I am looking for…”

“In the next room is his workshop, there’s a chocolate on the table that will give inhuman strength. Give it to me, or even eat it yourself. I need to get out of here, please.”

With a nod Ryuu went into the other room and spotted the chocolate out on a worktable. He picked it up and inspected it, about to jog back into the room to hand this over to the chained man. However, a small yet mighty doubt wandered into his mind. “ _ What if I need more strength to rescue Prince Gaku from that incubus? Perhaps… I should take this and eat it for myself… It would still be helping that man, and then I could use the rest of its effects for my own needs.” _

Making up his mind, he was just about to put the chocolate in his mouth when the floor rumbled, throwing him off enough to stop him. The walls cracked and shook, as if a large force was wrecking the building from the inside. The wall separating the other room exploded inward, almost hitting Ryuu with a giant block of stone. It revealed the man in chains, now holding a chocolate of his own.

“Wh-What? How did you...?” Ryuu looked at him in bewilderment as he got back to his feet from tumbling out of the way of the wall.

“So greedy, stealing  _ my _ chocolate for your own use rather than helping me! You’ll pay the consequences for stealing from me, Tenn, the most powerful magician in this land!”

Ryuu put the chocolate in his mouth, but he was hindered from even chewing as the man ate his own chocolate, and a burst of yellow energy exploded off of him. The burst was so powerful that it cast all of his chains off of him and blasted Ryuu’s coat open as he was blown backwards.

“I’ll make sure you never leave here and rot where you are! Even if it was merely a ruse to try to get you out of here, I won’t let anyone double-cross me!” Tenn said with malice in his voice as he raised a fist in the air then pointed at Ryuu.

Barbed wire suddenly appeared and wrapped around Ryuu’s arms, taking them over and behind his head, then wrapped around his neck, torso, and legs. He cried out in pain as the barbs dug into him and tightened when he tried to struggle. 

“Now, spit it out!” the magician stormed up to him and punched Ryuu in the gut.

With a pained grunt and a regretful expression, Ryuu pushed the chocolate out of his mouth, letting it drop to the floor. There was no way even strength would help him against such a magician when he was on his own.

From the main room of the cathedral, Gaku felt the building start falling apart, then a wall exploded, sending half of the magician’s workroom into the room. He could just slightly see around the remnant of the wall and catch sight of Ryuu tied up and yelling out as the wires tightened. “Damn it, Ryuu, if you would have listened to me!” He tried to move and wriggle out of the tangled mass of thorny vines, but it wasn’t much use. He began looking around for anything he could possibly use to get free from Ryuu’s rose vines. Hearing another sound of distress from Ryuu, Gaku cursed and dropped to his knees. He spotted a chocolate that had flung into the room just a few feet in front of him. Straining as much as he could, he leaned forward and grabbed the chocolate with his teeth and struggled back to standing on his knees.

“ _ I’m coming, Ryuu!” _ he said internally as he managed to eat the chocolate. After a moment, his body began to feel incredibly hot. Soon, flames sprang off of him— it must have been the effects of the candy. The flames didn’t hurt him nor his clothes, but they began eating the vines. After enough were consumed by the fire, Gaku flexed and ripped his arms through the weakened and burned vines. He dashed to try to help Ryuu, tackling the magician before he could punch Ryuu again.

Having seen Gaku pull a stunt like this during sparring matches, Ryuu finally accepted this must really have been his kingdom’s beloved prince. “Your Highness, it’s really you! Forgive me!”

“Now’s not the time to worry about that!” Gaku yelled as he struggled to contain the raging magician. He made his flames resurface, singeing Tenn’s clothes

“Robbers, both of you! And you, I tried to help you, and now you demand a refund and steal a spell! The only way out of this is to kill me!” Tenn shook free of Gaku and flapped his wings to get himself airborne.

Not letting him stay away for long, Gaku leaped up and flew directly into him, knocking them both into the remnants of a wall. Tenn hit his head hard, dazing him as they dropped onto a work table. Gaku put his hands around Tenn’s throat, trying to choke him out, but Tenn thrashed his legs and forced against his arms.

“Gaku! Get one of my—ack—swords!” Ryuu called as the barbed wire tightened around his neck. “Let the magic—help you!”

“Right!” Gaku pulled away, and while Tenn gasped for air and summoned another earthquake to shake the building, he pulled out one of Ryuu’s swords. He couldn’t wield it with one hand like Ryuu, but he held it in both hands and channeled his new fire powers through the blade. He sliced through the barbed wire, freeing Ryuu from his bonds. “Let’s take care of him together!”

With a nod of his head, Ryuu pulled out his other sword and charged the magician in synchrony with Gaku. Tenn couldn't quite get his footing fast enough to jump into flight, slipping on a test tube on his work table. Ryuu’s rose vines trapped his wings, keeping him from flying. At the same moment, Gaku charged in, running Tenn through the chest with his flaming sword. 

“Aagghh— You-You did it— Ngghh… How… I was… so strong…”

“Hiding out in an abandoned cathedral keeping your magic away from people who really need it doesn’t make you all that powerful,” Ryuu said disdainfully.

“None of you… truly deserved it… I should have never… fallen from heaven… Ngghhh…” As his magic failed, his pure white wings turned to their true form: black, ugly, and deteriorating. With a strained gasp, Tenn’s body lost signs of life.

“He’s gone…” Gaku said lowly as he pulled the sword out and stood up.

“A fallen angel…” Ryuu mumbled to himself as he stared at the man’s lifeless form. Suddenly, Gaku keeled over, holding his chest and groaning in pain. “Prince Gaku! Are you injured?!” He grabbed his arm to help hold him up.

“It-It burns! M-My entire body!” As he continued to groan and cry out in pain, his horns and wings began to shrink and retract back into Gaku’s body. Once his transformation was complete, he grabbed Ryuu’s arm and weakly smiled up at him. “I’m back…”

“Welcome back, Your Highness,” Ryuu said gladly as he used his free arm to resheath his two swords. “Come, let’s get you back to the castle. Princess Tsumugi was very distressed for your safety.”

“She was?” A faint light returned to Gaku’s eyes and he tried to stand up more as Ryuu began leading him out of the destroyed cathedral.

“Uh-huh! She begged me to bring you back. I believe she will be very happy to make that marriage agreement with you now.”

“After all this...god, I hope so. Ryuu.”

“Yes, Highness?”

“Thanks for coming for me.”

“It was my honor, Prince Gaku,” Sir Ryuu said with a bow of his head as he helped Gaku onto his horse then rode into the daylight back towards the castle.


End file.
